


Where's your crown, King Nothing?

by Ardelia



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lalotai (Disney), Slow Burn, crab daddy, eventual NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardelia/pseuds/Ardelia
Summary: In a strange turn of events, she found herself in Lalotai, seeking a God. Would she find him? What happens when she does?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, this is my second attempt at writing, ever. I am soft, pls don't yell at me. Let me know what you think, and let me know if I should change anything! (if it's too vague, typos, something doesn't seem to fit, etc.)

She sighed heavily as she looked out over the water. The canoe ride was starting to get long, but she didn’t want to complain. The islanders were nice enough to help this stranger, going far out of their way to find a way for her to get back home. They said they had not seen the ship, before or after it sank, and she was the only thing that had washed up on their shore. Where had everyone else ended up? Where had the ship, the cargo, everything, disappeared to? She just didn’t know. Maybe she never would.

'It was awfully nice of them to take me where I need to go,' she thought, 'but I’m still not sure that I believe a great God of generosity is gonna magically send me home. I don’t really have a choice though… Not like I know where I am. I don’t even have anyone to contact back home if I DID know…'

She hugged her knees closer to her as the rough waves rocked the boat.

“We are near now, Lalotai is just ahead.” The men guiding the boat began to fidget nervously. 

'Lalotai… It sounds so creepy. I wonder what it’s like? Will there really be a God waiting there for me?' A shiver traveled up her spine at the thought.

The islanders insisted that this was the only way to get her back home. And what choice did she have? She had nowhere to go, didn’t know where she was. All she could do was trust them and hope for the best.

Before long, she could see an island peeking over the horizon, growing steadily bigger. And taller. A lot taller, in fact.

“It looks like a skyscraper! I’ve never seen an island so tall!” She stood and shielded her eyes against the glare from the water, holding onto the mast to steady herself.

Before long, the canoe reached the beach of the island, and everyone walked out onto the sand. The young woman looked up, nearly falling backwards, trying to see if she could see a God at the top of the spire. It seemed that one of the men could tell what he was thinking.

“We must climb to the top, only then can you enter Lalotai, and seek the God of Generosity.”

Nothing more was said as the party slowly climbed to the top. She stood, looking around. There was nothing there but dirt, and a lonely boulder in the center. She threw her hands up.

“There’s nothing here!” She exclaimed, exasperated. “I was promised Lalotai, and a God, what’s going on?”

The men laughed, and two of them each used a large club to smash the rock. They quickly leaped aside, one of them pushing the girl to the center. There was a deep rumbling sound, and the earth began to move beneath her.

“You shall have what you were promised, seek out The Great Tamatoa, God of Generosity, and you shall get what you have coming!”

There was no time to respond to his odd and somewhat threatening statement, as just then the girl began falling, deep into the mountain, into Lalotai.


End file.
